wochenendefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferien/Ferienbericht Leissigen
Die Geschichte erzählt von einem Vater, der mit seinen beiden Kindern im Frühsommer 2009 einen einwöchigen Aufenthalt in der Jugendherberge Leissigen, am Rande des Thunersee im Berner Oberland, genießt. Die Vorbereitungen thumb|Arlesheim - Dom und Brunnen -, als es begann... Nach genau einem Jahr, als ich an einem Wochenende das erste Mal die Schweiz besuchte und an einem sonnigen Tag auf einem Spaziergang vom Domplatz in Arlesheim zum Goetheanum heraufgeführt wurde, suchte ich jüngst nach einer Unterkunft in Dornach, um zusammen mit meinen Kindern diese interessante Atmosphäre erneut zu erleben. Die Unterkunft Zahlreiche Telefonate mit Menschen in der Schweiz, die mir sehr zuvorkommend und kinderfreundlich begegneten, änderten jedoch nichts daran, dass zur gleichen Zeit, zu der wir unsere Ferien planen die „Eurythmie-Olympiade“ stattfindet und kaum noch eine entsprechende Räumlichkeit für uns zu finden war. Aufgrund einer Empfehlung wurde ich aufmerksam auf die Schweizer Jugendherbergen. Die Burg Rotberg in der Nähe von Basel hätte meinen, und sicher auch denen meiner Kinder, Wünschen voll entsprechen können. Wir wären nicht weit von Arlesheim und Dornach gewesen und das Leben in einer Burg hätte das große Abenteuer der Kinder sein können. Leider ist es ausgebucht. Über einen anderen Hinweis kam ich zur Jugendherberge Leissigen und war sofort begeistert. Was die Beschreibung im Internet verspricht, ist genau das, was man Kindern bieten möchte. Ein See inmitten von hohen Bergen. So habe ich mich spontan nach der Verfügbarkeit erkundigt und gebucht. Einen DJH-Ausweis, der erforderlich ist, habe ich sehr unkompliziert über das Internethttps://secure01.jugendherberge.de/de/mitgliedschaft/mitglied_werden/senior/index.jsp beantragen können. Die Anreise Die Anreise mit dem Zug verspricht ein erstes spannendes Abenteuer für die Kinder zu werden, denn ab der Domstadt Hildesheim in Niedersachsen fährt der ICE ohne Umsteigen durch bis Bahnhof Spiez. Doch ist mir bewusst, dass auch die technische und impulsante Erscheinung dieses Zuges nicht ganz von einer fast achtstündigen Fahrt ablenken kann. Daher wird für ausreichend Lese- und Hörmaterial vorab gesorgt. Eine weitere Herausforderung ist die Gepäckaufgabe. Da man sich wohler fühlen darf auf einem Bahnhof beide Kinder an der Hand zu führen, macht es Sinn nur mit einem Rucksack bestückt zu sein und den Koffer vorab überbringen zu lassen. Die Koffer können vorab zum Bahnhof Spiez übermittelt werden und sollten zum Ankunftszeitpunkt vor Ort abgeholt werden können, sofern der Zoll nichts einzuwenden hat. Der Rückweg des Frachtguts am Abreisetag müsste dann wiederum von Spiez aus gebucht werden. Nach Leissigen geht es dann weiter mit dem Regionalzug. Das Wandern Wenn man als Norddeutscher die Berge genießen darf, so möchte man auch die Zeit dort nutzen, um die Gegend intensiv zu erleben. Doch sollte man den Kindern nicht von vornherein die Freude an der Umgebung und der Natur verderben, indem man an ihren Reserven zerrt und sie beim Wandern überbeansprucht. Daher werde ich mir gutes Schuhwerk zulegen und vor Ort versuchen ein "Leiterwägeli" zu leihen, den ich zum Einen für Verpflegung und zum Anderen für die erschöpften Kinder nutzen kann, um sie über die Berge zu ziehen. Die Ferien Ankunft der "Boote zwischen den Bergen" Nebenhaus der Albert-Wander-Jugendherberge|left|thumb|150px Am Morgen des 26. Juni starten wir mit dem Zug von Hannover nach Hildesheim. Der ICE, den wir zur Weiterfahrt nach Spiez betreten wollen, fährt wegen eines defekten Betriebswagen mit 45 Minuten Verspätung ein. Die Kinder genießen mit Spannung die Fahrt und die Mitreisenden erfreuen sich der Ruhe im Großraumabteil. In Basel ist die Fahrt mit dem schnellen Zug dann allerdings vorzeitig beendet. Der defekte Wagen muss ausgetauscht werden und wir dürfen in den Regionalzug nach Spiez umsteigen. Gegen 16 Uhr treffen wir im Zielbahnhof ein und können unseren aufgegebenen Koffer in Empfang nehmen. Mein älterer Sohn erhält für 20,- CHF eine Junior-Karte zum Reisen mit der Schweizer Bahn für ein Jahr. Der Kleine darf noch kostenlos reisen. Die Bahn zur Weiterfahrt nach Leissigen ist nun bereits abgefahren. Eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Ortschaften ist jede Stunde ein Mal, immer zur etwa gleichen Zeit, möglich. Die Wartezeit wird mit einem Eis überbrückt. Buche|right|thumb|150px In der Jugendherberge Leissigen werden wir schon erwartet und können sofort problemlos einchecken. Wir bekommen ein 4-Bett-Zimmer im Nebenhaus, zur Freude der Jungs mit Etagenbett und zu meiner Begeisterung mit Balkon und Blick auf den Thunersee. Beim Betreten des wohl ehemaligen Gästehauses steigt einem der angenehme Duft des Holzbaus in die Nase. Ab 18:30 wird das Abendessen serviert. Wir packen zwischenzeitlich die Kleidung aus, beziehen die Betten und richten uns ein. Unsere getragene Wäsche dürfen wir auch gern zum Reinigen abgeben. Als es an der Tür klopft, werden wir zum Abendbrot gebeten, da es frisch zubereitet wird. Mir war bis dahin nicht bewusst, dass es warmes Abendessen gibt. So freuen wir uns darüber, dass uns der Herbergsleiter benachrichtigt sowie über das köstliche Essen. Einen kleinen Tisch mit Seeblick auf der Veranda des Albert-Wander-Hauses wählen wir für unser abendliches Mahl. An der Salatbar mit frischem Gemüse und hervorragendem selbst gemachten Kräuterdressing stellen wir uns einen Teller zusammen. Bis zum Schlafengehen erkunden wir noch ein wenig die Umgebung der Herberge. Dabei entdecken wir eine „Tarzan-Schaukel“ unter der großen Buche auf der Wiese am Ufer des Sees. Täglich zwei bis drei Mal wird sie ab heute besetzt. Mit Blick über den See stellt der Große fest: „Papa, die Wolken zwischen den Bergen sehen aus wie Boote.“ Wanderung zur Meielisalp und „Die Kraft des Universums“ Gebirgsbach in Leissigen|right|thumb|150px Am Morgen des 27. Juni gehen wir ins Dorf und verpflegen uns für den Tag im ortsansässigen Supermarkt. Behutsam möchte ich mit den Jungs eine kleine Wanderung starten und wir suchen, auf Empfehlung der Herbergsleiterin, den Gebirgsbach in nahegelegener Höhe von Leissigen. Der Weg dorthin führt zur Meielisalp. Zum Spielen ist dieser kleine Wasserfall eine abenteuerliche Angelegenheit und die Kinder fangen sofort an Staudämme zu bauen. Meine neuen Wanderschuhe machen sich zumindest jetzt bezahlt, um die beiden Bauherren über die wackligen Steine ein Stück bachaufwärts zu transportieren und einen Blick von oben zu wagen. Langsam setzen wir dann die Wanderung nach oben fort. Aufgrund eines akuten Schwächeanfalls des Vierjährigen setze ich ihn kurzerhand auf meine Schultern, um noch ein paar Meter voranzukommen. Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges zur Meielisalp zelebrieren wir auf einer Parkbank eine Brotzeit. Die Freude der Jungs am Wandern nicht zu verderben, treten wir den Rückweg ins Tal an. Den wundervollen Ausblick auf See und Berge begleitet uns die heutige Frage: „Papa, was ist die Kraft des Universums?“ Spontan besucht uns ein Freund aus Zürich. Mit seinem Velo fährt er den etwa 45km langen Umfang des Thunersee ab, um danach mit uns das wieder hervorragende Abendessen einzunehmen. Er bleibt über Nacht und wir verbringen gemeinsam einen schönen Abend. Strandtag und Sonnenuntergang auf der Meielisalp Am Morgen des 28. Juni nehmen wir noch gemeinsam das Frühstück ein und verabschieden unseren Freund. Meine Söhne vermissen ihn jetzt schon. Auf Drängen meiner Kinder entscheiden wir uns bei sonnigem Badewetter für einen ausgiebigen Strandtag an der Jugendherberge. Mehrere Surfbretter stehen den Gästen frei zur Verfügung. Meinem Großen dienen sie dem Anschippern der nahegelegenen Badeinsel und als „Wasserkamel“, um seinen kleinen Bruder an der Uferzone entlang zu ziehen. Ich genieße die Stille des Sees und den Ausblick auf die Berge, ein Stück Seelenglück. In der Ferne schweben Gleitschirme über Interlaken. Jemand winkt mir zu. Die rechte Zeit, um sich wieder einmal in das 1500-seitige Literatur-Werk zu vertiefen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir es noch einmal den Aufstieg zur Meielisalp versuchen sollten. Von dort oben kann man einen wundervollen Panoramablick genießen und in dem Restaurant Meilisalp können meine beiden Söhne einen zweiten Nachtisch bekommen. Besonders zum Abend, wenn die Sonne untergeht muss es beeindruckend sein. Die Herbergsleiterin sagt, dass wir wohl 1,5 Stunden hinauf brauchen. Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass der Besitzer uns mit dem Auto abholt. Nach dem Abendessen erkundige ich mich telefonisch im Hotel der Meielisalp danach, woraufhin wir nach 10 Minuten abgeholt und herauf gefahren werden. Hotel und Restaurant sind sehr gut besucht. Es gibt einen Spielplatz und ein Kaninchen-Gehege. Auf der Veranda mit Seeblick lässt sich sehr gut die Sonne beobachten. An einem übergroßen Schachbrett lädt der Große den kleinen Bruder zu einer Partie Schach ein. Nachdem er die Figuren auf die richtigen Felder platziert hat, ist ein auf der Bank sitzender Gast etwas erstaunt. Jedoch ist der Vierjährige noch nicht davon zu begeistern von seinem Bruder das Schachspielen zu erlernen und geht lieber dazu über auf einen der beiden kleinen Trampolinen zu hüpfen. Tierfiguren-Eisbecher|right|thumb|150px Die Sonne lässt sich noch etwas Zeit am Horizont zu verschwinden, so dass wir jetzt die Zeit nutzen, um in der Nähe des Spielplatzes ein Eis zu essen. Zum Eis wird kostenlos für jedes Kind ein Glas Sirup gereicht und die Keramikeisbecher in Form von Tierfiguren dürfen behalten werden. Blick von der Meielisalp am Abend|right|thumb|150px Danach gehen wir wieder aufs „Sonnendeck“. Das Hotel besitzt ein sehr gut ausgestattetes Spielzimmer, in dem ich die Beiden spielen lasse, um den Sonnenuntergang zu fotografieren. Es gesellen sich einige weitere Besucher zu mir, die mich mit Handschlag auf englisch begrüßen. Ich erfahre von einem Seminar-Teilnehmer, dass sie regelmäßig einmal im Jahr hierher kommen und einen Kongress abhalten. Der nette Herr spricht deutsch und er erzählt mir, dass er und seine Kollegen Physiker sind. Wir unterhalten uns über die eindrucksvolle Landschaft und er legt mir nahe doch unbedingt einmal die Aareschlucht zu besuchen. Langsam versinkt die Sonne im tief roten Thunersee. Wir sortieren das Spielzeug zurück in die Kisten des Spielzimmers und bitten an der Rezeption darum, wieder herunter in die Jugendherberge gefahren zu werden. Der Chef persönlich fährt uns für ein paar Franken wieder hinunter. Mein Sohn möchte der Mama noch einen kleinen Brief über die Geschehnisse des Tages schreiben, um danach auch wirklich zu schlafen. Der „Blaue Montag“ Grindelwaldaussicht|left|thumb|150px Um 5 Uhr in der Früh des 29. Juni, bewege ich mich noch einmal sportlich aktiv zur Meielisalp hinauf in der Hoffnung eine vergessene Sache dort zu finden. Leider vergebens. Nach dem Frühstück packen wir unseren Rucksack mit einem liebevoll vorbereiteten Lunchpaket. Gegen halb zehn besteigen wir den Zug am Bahnhof Leissigen in Richtung Interlaken-West. Heute stehen die Beatus-Höhlen auf dem Programm, zu deren Ufer wir mit dem Schiff übersetzen wollen. Leider wird unser Zeitplan etwas umgeworfen, das Schiff ist gerade weg und das Nächste legt erst wieder nach 13 Uhr ab. Spontan beschließen wir den Tipp meines Freundes nachzugehen und fahren hinauf nach Grindelwald. Ich löse mir ein Ticket und wir nehmen den Zug weiter nach Interlaken-Ost, um dann in die Berner Oberland-Bahn nach Grindelwald umzusteigen. Grindelwaldaussicht|left|thumb|150px In Grindelwald angekommen macht zuerst eine neue Kappe den Papa glücklich, weil er seine alte Kopfbedeckung im ICE der Hinfahrt vergessen hatte und die Sonne die Kopfhaut doch sehr belasten kann. Wir machen einen Spaziergang durch den Ort und lassen die Eindrücke der Gletscher auf uns wirken. Nach einer kurzen Brotzeit mit den geschmierten Schnitten und Kuchenstücken treten wir langsam wieder den Rückweg an, vorbei an einem schönen hölzernen Kinderspielplatz, wo die Jungs eine weitere Pause machen können. Grindelwaldaussicht|left|thumb|150px Wieder am Bahnhof von Grindelwald angekommen, fährt sogleich der nächste Zug ab. Bei regelmäßigen Abständen der Abfahrtzeiten von 20 Minuten ist das Warten aber auch kein Problem. Wir lassen uns zurück nach Interlaken-Ost bringen und steigen wiederum in den Zug nach Interlaken-West. Zum Schiff müssen wir rennen, sonst wäre eine Wartezeit von einer Stunde zu überbrücken gewesen. Die Fahrscheine werden an Board gelöst, wobei der Siebenjährige mit seiner Junior-Karte den Fahrpreis bereits abgegolten hat. Der Kleinste zahlt wie immer nichts und ich darf mir ein Pauschalticket kaufen für den „Blauen Montag“. Dieser Fahrschein berechtigt dazu, zum Preis von etwa dreißig Franken, auf Thuner- und Brienzersee uneingeschränkt hin und her zu schippern. St. Beatus Höhlen|right|thumb|150px Stamm des von Goethe erwähnten Efeubaumes|right|thumb|150px St. Beatus Höhlen|left|thumb|150px Nach zwei Stationen legen wir am Ufer zu den St. Beatus Höhlen an. Der Aufstieg soll nach Angabe der Hinweis-Schilder ca. 20 Minuten in Anspruch nehmen. Wir brauchen aufgrund einer weiteren Brotzeit und mit Rücksichtnahme auf einen einzelnen Herrn mit kurzen Beinen etwas länger, was nicht auffällt, da die nächste Führung durch die Höhlen erst in 30 Minuten stattfindet. Mit der Gästekarte der Jugendherberge erhält man hier einen ermäßigten Eintrittspreis. Ein Eis zur Überbrückung wird auch immer wieder gern genommen. Während des Wartens studiere ich die Broschüre und stelle fest, dass es in der Höhle permanent 8 bis 10 Grad Celsius kalt ist. Die Führung dauert etwa eine Stunde. Ich werde unruhig, da ich versäumt habe warme Jacken einzupacken. Aufs Schlimmste gefasst, machen wir uns kurzärmlig auf den Weg in die sagenumwobene Höhle. Aber selbst Kälte, die Länge der Gänge, die gruseligen Geschichten mit Lichtanimationen machen den standhaften Kerlen nichts aus. Nach 2 Kilometer Länge und 86 Meter Höhenunterschied des Tunnels erblicken wir mit eisigen Armen wieder das ersehnte Tageslicht. Ein feuchtkaltes Abenteuer! Der Abstieg wird nach einem kurzen Besuch des Kinderspielplatzes angetreten. Es ist leider zu spät, um noch eine ausgiebige Seerundfahrt zu starten, so müssen wir uns beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen in der Herberge zu sein. Es fängt nun an zu regnen, aber es ist nicht unangenehm bei dem Klima. Die Hoffnung mit dem Schiff an der Station Faulsee auszusteigen, um am Bahnhof den nächsten Zug nach Leissigen zu bekommen wird nicht erfüllt. Das freundliche Schiffspersonal gibt uns, nach ausführlichen Studieren der Fahrpläne, den Rat weiter nach Spiez zu fahren, mit dem Postauto hinauf zum Bahnhof und dann weiter nach Leissigen zu fahren. In Faulsee machen die Züge nur noch selten Halt. Mit einer Stunde Verspätung erscheinen wir zum Abendessen. Wir wurden wohl schon vermisst, denn es ist noch für uns angerichtet und so freue ich mich mit meinen Kindern über Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Schwarze Mamba und Junikäfer Heute am 30. Juni ist es sehr ruhig in der Jugi. Wir legen wieder einen Seebadetag ein und genießen die Stille der Umgebung. Meine Kinder spielen im Wasser und ich finde Zeit zum Lesen, aber nie ohne einen absichernden Blick auf die Beiden. Ab und an kommen sie zum Essen einer Kleinigkeit oder Eincremen zu mir aufs Badehandtuch. |right|thumb|150px Völlig unerschrocken höre ich plötzlich einen meiner Söhne sagen: Papa, was macht denn die Schlange hier? Ich will es erst nicht glauben, aber über die Wiese schlängelt sich tatsächlich eine mittelgroße schwarze Schlange ziemlich schnell an uns vorbei in das nächstgelegene Gebüsch. Mein Jungs versuche ich instinktiv von der „Schwarzen Mamba“ fernzuhalten. Niemand anderes außer uns hat das Tier gesehen. Mein Fotoapparat war auch nicht so schnell zur Hand, so dass man nur vermuten kann, was es für eine Art Schlange sein konnte. Auf späterem Nachfragen beim Herbergsleiter lacht er und bestätigt, dass er beim Rasenmähen immer mal mehreren auseinanderhuschende kleinen braunen Schlangen begegnet. Diese, die ich meine, schien mir aber größer und dunkler zu sein. Leider sind wir ihr nie wieder begegnet, aber eine Schwarze Mamba wird es wohl nicht gewesen sein. Wie auch an den Vorabenden gehe ich noch einmal, nachdem der Nachwuchs schlafen gelegt wurde, zum Ufer hinunter, um die Sonne zu verabschieden. Und auch an diesem Abend fängt es um mich herum heftig an zu brummen. Die Junikäfer sind wieder unterwegs. Es wirkt, als ob sie aus der großen Buche fliegen, um sich zu versammeln. Pünktlich um 22 Uhr wird die Nachtruhe eingehalten. Mystery Park Am Morgen des 1. Juli stehen wir, wieder einmal pünktlich und gerüstet für den Tag, am Leissiger Bahnhof, um den 9:17 Uhr Zug nach Interlaken-Ost zu betreten. Unser Ziel ist heute der Mystery-Park. Das Postauto vom Bahnhof-Interlaken setzt uns fast direkt vor der Tür ab. Es ist zehn Uhr. Der Park öffnet allerdings erst um 11 Uhr. Es macht daher sicherlich Sinn sich vorher über die Öffnungszeiten zu informieren. Wir nutzen die Zeit entspannt für einen morgendlichen Spaziergang auf dem Gelände des ehemaligen Flugplatzes im schönsten Sonnenschein. Mystery-Park in Interlaken|right|thumb|150px Als der Park die Pforten öffnet, sind wir zusammen mit einer kleinen Gruppe fast die einzigen Besucher. Überfüllte Veranstaltungen finde ich grässlich und freue mich daher auf einen ausgeglichenen Tag ohne Drängeleien. Dennoch macht es mich nachdenklich. Ab dem Alter von vier Jahren wird ein Eintrittspreis erbeten. Ermäßigung erhält man erst ab drei Kindern mit einem Erwachsenen. Schade. Jeder von uns erhält ein „Kosys“, das ist ein Kommunikationssystem, um in den Themenkinos den Dokumentationstext in seiner jeweiligen Landessprache erzählt zu bekommen. Das Gerät besteht aus einem Ohrhöher mit Verbindung zu einem mobilen Empfangsgerät. Wenn man außerhalb der Vorführzeiten gleichzeitig drei Geräte verwalten darf, kann dieses, wegen schnell entstehenden Kabelsalats, schnell zur Verzweiflung führen. Nach mehrmaligen Entwirren hat man aber schnell eine passende Taktik für sich gefunden, um die Empfänger jederzeit griffbereit zu haben. Wir bekommen empfohlen, dass man mit klugem Zeitmanagement die Themenparks sukzessive und effizient „abarbeiten“ kann. Dazu dient auch ein Zeitplan, der aufzeigt wann und wo, welcher Film läuft. Unser erstes Ziel ist die Inszenierung über Vimana. Der Film ist sehr mystisch und mein kleiner Sohn fürchtet sich etwas. Danach möchte er eigentlich keine weitere Aufführungen mehr sehen. Nach einigen Abwechslungen auf den vielen Spielplätzen und einem Streichel-Zoo ist er aber auch wieder bereit „Fernsehen“ zu schauen. Nur das Ruckeln der Tiefseefahrt mit dem U-Boot macht ihm wieder ein wenig zu schaffen. Das letzte Pavillon des Tages „Challange“, in dem wir 3D-Brillen tragen dürfen, lässt beide gruseln. Ich nehme ihnen die Brillen ab und genieße es, dass sie sich eng an mich schmiegen. Zwischenzeitlich fing es zu gewittern und regnen an. Das Postauto erscheint jede Stunde zweimal und wir sind schnell wieder am Bahnhof und dann zurück in dem uns wohl behütenden Hostel, wo uns das duftende Abendbuffet schon erwartet. Der Große darf dem Kleinen noch Gutenachtgeschichten vorlesen, um dann hoffentlich bald schlafen zu können. Sie wissen, dass ich noch für eine Weile an den See hinunter gehe. Aareschlucht und Trümmelbachfälle Aareschlucht Sherlock Holmes Museum|right|thumb|150px Auch am darauffolgenden Tag betreten wir pünktlich den 9:17 Uhr Zug um halb zehn am Gleis 4. Es geht heute über Interlaken-Ost nach Meiringen zur Aareschlucht. Gletschermühle|left|thumb|150px Im Innern der Aareschlucht|right|thumb|150px Bahnhaltestelle in der Gletschermühle|left|thumb|150px Wir wandern durch Meiringen auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Pfad zum West-Eingang dieser Klamm, vorbei am Sherlock Holmes Museum und an wunderhübschen Holzhäusern. Eine Katze begleitet uns kurzzeitig, sehr zur Freude meiner Kinder. Die Jungs stimmen leise Fussballlieder an. Nach Übertreten einer Brücke über die Aare sind wir fast am Ziel. Die Kartenverkäuferin begrüßt uns fröhlich, wie fast alle Menschen in dieser Gegend. Wir treten den Weg durch das impulsante Felsmassiv an. Beeindruckende Naturbilder durchziehen die Landschaft und man fragt sich, wie ein Fluss es schaffen kann sich hier hindurchzufressen. Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges legen wir eine kurze Rast ein und verzehren unser Obst und Brot. Den Rückweg zu Fuß möchte ich den kleinen Wanderern nicht zumuten und hoffe am oberen Ende darauf mit der Bahn zurückfahren zu können. Die Eisverkäuferin am östlichen Eingang freut sich über unseren Besuch und gibt gerne Auskunft über die Verbindung zurück nach Meiringen. Über ein paar Treppen bergab erreichen wir eine suspekte Haltestelle. Zuerst bin ich etwas verwirrt über eine mysteriöse Schiebetür mitten im Fels bis ich einen Druckknopf erkenne, den man betätigen muss, damit der Zug zu bestimmten Zeiten mit Fahrt in die entsprechende Richtung anhält. Wir sind sehr erstaunt, als man tatsächlich eine heranrollende Bahn hört und die Tür sich zu öffnen beginnt. Eine Gletschermühle dient hier also als Wartehäuschen für den Linienverkehr. Die Schienen sind im Tunnel des Berges verlegt und man kann bequem den Bahnhof Meiringen erreichen. Trümmelbachfälle In Meiringen haben wir gleich Anschluss und fahren entlang des Brienzersee nach Interlaken-Ost, wo wir in die Bahn nach Lauterbrunnen umsteigen. Von dort aus geht es mit dem Postauto weiter zu den Trümmelbachfällen. Es beginnt zu regnen. Glücklicherweise habe ich wenigstens für die Jungs diesmal Jacken eingepackt. Auch im Berginnern ist es von Vorteil gegen Kälte und Feuchtigkeit geschützt zu sein. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fahren wir schräg nach oben an die Spitze, wo man den obersten von zehn Wasserfällen bestaunen kann. Trümmelbachfälle|right|thumb|150px Trümmelbachfälle im Innern|right|thumb|150px Vor einigen Wochen ist ein Kind beim Klettern hier heruntergefallen sein. Das gewaltige Getöse des fallenden Wassers trägt seinen Teil dazu bei großen Respekt zu haben. Meine kleinen Begleiter bleiben immer dicht bei mir und halten sich entfernt vom Rand der Klippen. Wir sind begeistert über dieses großartige Naturereignis. Herunter gehen wir die Treppen, um die anderen Wasserfälle zu bestaunen und die herrliche Aussicht zu genießen. Es hat inzwischen wieder aufgehört zu regnen. Wieder in Lauterbrunnen angekommen entdecke ich die Bergbahn nach Mürren. Wir betreten die Station der Luftseilbahn. Eine Gondel ist im Begriff gerade zu starten, aber mein Zweitgeborener gibt mir zu verstehen, dass ihm das freie Schweben nicht gefallen wird, er große Angst hat, und auf keinen Fall dort mitfahren möchte. Der Anschluß-Zug nach Interlaken ist nun schon davongefahren und wir verspeisen unser restliches Obst bis zur nächsten Abfahrt. Dass wir nicht mehr nach Mürren heraufgefahren sind, hat den Vorteil, dass wir pünktlich in der Jugendherberge eintreffen. Das herrliche Wetter erlaubt es wieder, dass wir das leckere und kinderfreundliche Gericht, im Garten am See zu uns nehmen zu können. Vor dem Schlafengehen spielen die Jungs mit den Kindern vom Nebentisch. Ich sitze allein und schaue ihnen zu. Die Mutter der Vier fragt, ob ich mich nicht zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen mag. In den letzten Tagen sind wir uns oft begegnet und haben uns immer kurz unterhalten und über Aktivitäten ausgetauscht. Die Eltern des 17-Monate alten Jungen, die unter uns wohnen, gesellen sich auch zu uns. Wir haben einen wundervollen Abend mit interessanten Gesprächen, bei denen ich sehr viel Neues erfahre. Bis etwas später in die Nacht sind wir uns am unterhalten. Es schien sich aber niemand an der übergangenen Nachtruhe zu stören, da wir uns natürlich entsprechend leise verhalten haben. "Hölle und Tot" Welche Bedeutung...|left|thumb|150px ..haben die Figuren?|right|thumb|150px Am nächsten Morgen treffen wir noch einmal beide Familien beim Frühstück. Sie werden abreisen. Nach dem interessanten Abend fällt es schwer sich zu verabschieden. Gerne hätte ich alle umarmt. Die Mutter der Großfamilie kann sich vorstellen, dass man sich im Herbst vielleicht zufällig in Graubünden trifft. Ich würde mich freuen, aber meine Planung reicht noch nicht so weit. Da ich von der Aareschlucht so begeistert bin, werden sie an diesem Tag auch noch dorthin fahren. Gehört haben sie noch nicht davon, obwohl sie aus der Nähe kommen. Das zeigt mir wieder, dass es gerade für uns noch viel zu entdecken gibt im Berner Oberland. Wir drei Jungs verbringen wieder einen entspannten Tag am sonnenüberfluteten See und denken über die interessante Frage eines neuen Zweitklässlers nach: Papa, was ist schlimmer, Hölle oder Tot? So schwer es mir fällt, wird der Abend dazu genutzt Koffer und Rucksack für die Abreise vorzubereiten. Für den nächsten Tag plane ich noch eine kleine Besichtigung vom Schloss Spiez. Unser Zug nach Basel geht erst nach 16 Uhr, so können wir noch interessante Sehenswürdigkeiten in der Nähe des Bahnhofs erkunden. Rückreise und „Plan B“ Schlossgarten|left|thumb|150px Schlossturm|right|thumb|150px Bücherschrank|right|thumb|150px Blick vom Schlossturm|right|thumb|150px Komischerweise verschlafen wir heute und stehen am Morgen des 4. Juni erst nach acht Uhr auf. Hastig waschen wir uns, um noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Ich werde das Bircher Müsli vermissen, und den selbstgemachten Joghurt, und die Säfte, und den Käse und das frische Brot und.. und.. und.. Und den Blick beim Frühstücken über den stillen See am noch jungen und frischen Tag. Wir verabschieden uns bei den Herbergsdamen und versprechen, dass wir bald wiederkommen werden. Im Supermarkt kaufen wir noch das Nötigste ein und starten dann mit dem Zug in Richtung Spiez. Gut, dass wir den schweren Koffer wieder aufgeben können, er ist ein großes Hindernis. Den großen Rucksack sperren wir im Schließfach ein und nutzen den Kleineren vom Größeren, um Getränke und Lebensmittel dabei zu haben. Langsam schlendern wir handinhand abwärts Richtung Hafen. Im hübsch bepflanzten Schlosspark treffen wir eine rote Katze, die sich gemütlich im Schatten entspannt. Vielleicht nicht mehr lange, denn die tierbegeisterten kleinen Hannoveraner wünschen sie zu streicheln. Genüsslich lässt sie sich ihr weiches Fell von den kleinen Kinderhänden kraulen und reckt sich sichtlich zufrieden. Nach dieser Streicheleinheit können wir wieder weiter in Richtung Schlosseingang ziehen. Im Torbogen wird ein Brautpaar abgelichtet und alles sieht danach aus, als würde hier heute noch eine Hochzeit stattfinden. Den Rucksack können wir in einem Schließfach deponieren. Der entsprechende Raum ist durch einen niedrigen Türrahmen betretbar und ab einer bestimmten Größe ist es ratsam den Kopf einzuziehen. Wir besichtigen die beiden Etagen des Schlossmuseums. Neben den Ritterrüstungen und alten Waffen ist auch die damalige Kücheneinrichtung von Interesse. Mich fasziniert der Inhalt des antiken Bücherschranks. Dann besteigen wir das Turmhaus und kosten noch einmal den herrlichen Panoramablick über die Berge und den Thunersee aus. Die restlichen Schweizer Franken werden in Eis angelegt. Mit den Schokoladenmündern sind die Beiden von Rittern mit zeitgemäßen Bärten vom adligen Geschlecht kaum zu unterscheiden. In der gegenüberliegenden Kirche wird gerade der Innenraum für die Hochzeitszeremonie geschmückt. Blick auf Spiezer Schloss und Hafen|left|thumb|150px Über die Uferpromenade flanierend, treffen wir auf ein weiteres Brautpaar, welches gerade in Pose gestellt und fotografiert wird. Im Hafenbecken kann man schöne kleine Motorboote bestaunen und der anliegende Kinder-Spielplatz lädt zum Toben ein. Bis zur Abfahrt besorgen wir uns noch gekühltes Trinkwasser und legen eine Rast auf der Treppenpromenade am Bahnhof ein. Die Zug-Fahrt nach Basel erfolgt zum Vergnügen der Jungs endlich einmal in einem Doppeldeckerzug, in dem unsere Plätze sogar im oberen Deck reserviert sind. Knabe-mit-Schwan-Brunnen in Elisabethenanlagen von Basel|right|thumb In Basel angekommen, wechseln wir kurz das Gleis und sehen von oben schon, dass der ICE bereitsteht. Wagen 6 steht direkt am Ende der Rolltreppe und wir können gleich den Zug betreten. Er kommt sogleich ins Rollen, obwohl wir noch mindestens 10 Minuten Zeit haben müssten bis zur Abfahrt. Der Blick auf den Informationsbildschirm sagt mir, dass wir auf den Weg zurück nach Interlaken sind und der nächste Halt Olten ist. Grundsätzlich habe ich nichts dagegen zurückzufahren, aber einige Gründe sprechen im Moment leider dagegen. Ich "parke" die Kinder auf ihren Sitzen und suche das Zugpersonal. Eine freundliche Mitarbeiterin erstellt mir einen Rückfahrschein von Olten nach Basel und notiert mir die nächste Verbindung nach Hannover. Zurück in Basel suchen wir den nächsten Ticket-Schalter. Da unsere alten Fahrscheine wegen eines Europa-Angebots zuggebunden sind, muss ich komplett neu lösen. Der City-Night-Line-Schlafzug wird uns um 22 Uhr nach Hannover bringen. Bis dahin sind 2 Stunden Zeit, um sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen in einem Park in Nähe des Bahnhofs zu suchen. Wir kaufen Getränke und finden im Anschluss die Elisabethenanlagen mit einem lustigen „Knabe mit Schwan“-Brunnen. Eine Parkbank dient als Ausführung des „Plan B“: Für den Notfall habe ich bei unaushaltbarer Langeweile unter anderem Kinderfilme eingepackt. Ich hole mein Netbook hervor und lade die Original-DVD von Shaun das Schaf. Der Park wird kurzerhand zum lachenden Kinderkino umgestaltet. Endlich können wir die Ruheplätze im Nightliner belegen und fahren leise durch die Nacht. Um 7 Uhr treffen wir am sonnigen Sonntagmorgen des 5. Juni im Bahnhof Hannover ein, wo wir schwanzwedelnd von unserer fellbewachsenen Griechin begrüßt werden. "Auf dem See" - ein Gedicht ::::::Und frische Nahrung, neues Blut ::::::Saug ich aus freier Welt; ::::::Wie ist Natur so hold und gut, ::::::Die mich am Busen hält! ::::::Die Welle wieget unsern Kahn ::::::Im Rudertakt hinauf, ::::::Und Berge, wolkig himmelan, ::::::Begegnen unserm Lauf. :::::: :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::::Aug, mein Aug, was sinkst Du nieder? ::::::Goldne Träume, kommt ihr wieder? ::::::Weg, du Traum! so Gold du bist; ::::::Hier auch Lieb und Leben ist. :::::: :::::: :::::: ::::::Auf der Welle blinken ::::::Tausend schwebende Sterne, ::::::Weiche Nebel trinken ::::::Rings die türmende Ferne, ::::::Morgendwind umflügelt ::::::Die beschattete Bucht, ::::::Und im See bespiegelt ::::::Sich die reifende Frucht. ::::::(Johann Wolfgang Goethe) Kategorie:Schweiz